The Mystery
by kuroshironimu
Summary: Hogwarts, the greatest magic school in Great Britain. But what mystery did that castle hide behind its massive stone wall? --I'm suck at making summary and title-- chapter 4: Dude, It's Been Dull!
1. Intro

**Author's note:** This is my first ever Hetalia crossover fanfic, with Harry Potter in it. Sorry for those who expected the Hogwarts's original students would appear here, but the teachers still appear, I promise you. Aah.... just quit the babbling and enjoy the story… I hope =_=;;

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Peron 9 ¾ was as crowded as usual in the beginning of October. Students and their families saying good-byes to each other, students exchanged their summer holidays' experiences. Kirkland's family was one of those.

Arthur Kirkland, wearing his dark brown sweater and a pair of dark jeans. His dirty blonde hair couldn't cover his thick eyebrows. He stared around the crowded Peron, searching his fellow Gryffindor mates. Beside him, his little brother: Peter, who wore Arthur's old jacket and a pair of blue jeans. Arthur's three elder brothers, Carl, Roy and Mike had gone away with their fellow trouble-maker mates (and their luggage), while their parents were nowhere to be seen, still not passing the portal.

"Hey, Arthur, in what house do you think the Sorting Hat will sort me?" asked Peter enthusiastically. Arthur wasn't his favorite brother, obviously, but he can't resist his curiosity about the Houses. "Do you think there's a chance for me to get in Gryffindor?"

"Less than zero," said Arthur carelessly, kept checking his watch and grew worries every times he looked up. Peter scowled at him and playing with his brand-new camera his parents just bought in Diagon Alley.

Then, two figures came toward them, and Arthur sighed in relief. Their parents had walked as fast as they could toward them. "A little problem at the portal," Mrs. Kirkland said before Arthur could spoke a word, "and there's too many Muggles to witness. Here," she said, giving both Arthur and Peter a small bag. "What is this?" asked Peter.

"Just some Chocolate Cauldron, in case you're hungry or what," said Mrs. Kirkland. "You can't buy the whole food trolley and it's not going passing you every time you want, so in case you're hungry…"

Mrs. Kirkland's voice broke off by the train's rang.

"Come on! Come on! On board!" said Mrs. Kirkland hurriedly, pushing Arthur and Peter to the train.

"Bye, Dad! Bye, Mum! I miss you!" shouted Peter from the window. Mr. Kirkland grinned to him and Mrs. Kirkland waved her hand at him, tears floating at her beautiful green eyes. "We'll write you letters!" she shouted before the train kept speeding up, and the Peron had lost in sight.

Peter turned to Arthur. "So?" he asked tentatively. Arthur tilted his head a bit. "If we're lucky, we could find an empty compartment."

Arthur dragged his luggage, followed by Peter. The compartments were packed with peoples Peter didn't recognize (of course, considering the fact that he's a first-year). Arthur kept checking the compartment until someone shouted at them.

"Hey, lil' bros! Come here and join us!" shouted Carl. His face almost similar to Arthur and Peter, with exception that he had a red, long hair like Mr. Kirkland.

"I don't want to sit with bunches of trouble-makers like you," said Arthur sulkily. Carl grinned. "Of course, I'll ruin your chance as the _Prefect_ or the _Head Boy_," said Carl, ruffling Arthur's hair. "Then, search your own compartment because this is the trouble-makers compartment," Carl turned to Peter. "Would you join us, lil' Pete?"

Peter almost accepted it when Arthur grabbed his hand. "_No,_" said Arthur clearly. "He's coming with me, come Pete."

"Hey! Don't pull me! It hurt!" said Peter indignantly, Arthur then didn't pull him any longer but still grabbing Peter's hand. "Don't ever try to become like those three," said Arthur. "They just ruined the name of Kirkland's family."

"They great!" said Peter. "Nothing's wrong with them! Well… with exception that they had at least more than a dozen detentions every year…"

"Yeah, it's really _great_," grunted Arthur. "And everybody thought that I should be like them. Bloody trouble-makers…"

Arthur stopped in front of a compartment, and looked a rather hesitant. "What?" asked Peter, then he peeked between Arthur's body. "There are just two people there."

Arthur considered a moment, then opened the compartment door. "Hi, Kiku, Heracles," he greeted in a rather guilty tone. "Umm… can I come in?"

"Of course, Arthur-san," said the Japanese man called Kiku in a polite manner. Arthur nodded a little then entered the compartment, followed by Peter. Arthur put his and Peter's luggage on top and sits across Kiku and someone Peter thought as Heracles.

"How's your holiday, then?" asked Arthur.

"Not bad," said Kiku. "Visited my mother in Japan, she really stressed out with her works and need someone to do home chores."

"How about you?" asked Arthur to Heracles.

Heracles's sleepy eyes just stared at the sleeping cat on his lap. "Went to Egypt… found many interesting magical things like this one…"

Heracles searched his pocket and took out a small replica of sphinx. Heracles tapped it with his wand and the sphinx stirred. It rose up, purred and started to jump down from Heracles's palm to Peter's feet.

Peter's mouth opened in awe. "Cool," said Peter, picking the little sphinx and examined it with mild excitement.

"Who is this, Arthur-san?" asked Kiku.

"My youngest brother, Peter," said Arthur, glaring at Peter because he didn't introduce himself. But Peter didn't notice it and keep playing with the sphinx that now jumped on his head. Peter laughed.

"This thing is cool!" said Peter when the sphinx jumped back on his lap. "Like a real cat! With exception that a real cat wouldn't be this small."

"Ah, I see," said Kiku, nodded a little. The sphinx hopped down from Peter's lap and walked back to Heracles. Heracles picked it, tapped it gently with his wand and it stopped moving. Heracles put it back inside his pocket.

"Do you have any idea in what House will you be sorted, Peter-kun?" asked Kiku.

Peter stared at the Japanese man. "Well," he shrugged. "By the fact that my parents and my brothers sorted into Gryffindor, there must be big chance that I'll in Gryffindor too, right?"

Surprisingly, Heracles shook his head a little—Peter thought he was in mid-sleeping.

"Not every family members enter the same house," he said. "Like the Vargas brother… Feliciano in Slytherin meanwhile Lovino in Hufflepuff."

"But Kiku and Meimei in one house," said Arthur, indicating Kiku.

"Except Kiku and Meimei, his other brothers are separated," continued Heracles. "And also the Baltic brothers."

"How about that crazy Russian siblings, then?" asked Arthur.

"Katyusha also separated from Ivan and Natasha," continued Heracles with same sleepy expression. "And also Alfred and Matthew."

"But the Beilschmidt brothers in Slytherin," said Arthur.

"That's quite understandable," said Kiku. "Gilbert-san and Ludwig-san are straight descendants of Slytherin's founder."

"Who?" asked Peter.

"Gilbert and Ludwig Beilschmidt," said Arthur. "Yeah, right. They're straight descendants, of course."

They fell in silence when the compartment's door opened loudly and a frozen-face boy teenager stood there. Behind his back, a small boy who looked like a girl, staring worriedly around him like a lost puppy. "'s on' o' 'u see a lil' cat 'roun' 'ere?"

In unison, they four shook their heads slowly.

"Oh, no, Hanatamago!" said the small boy a little hysterically. The frozen face boy soothed him. "W'll foun' 'im, Tino, don' worr'. Than's 'u fo'," he said to them and closed the compartment door.

"Who's that?" asked Peter slowly.

"Ravenclaw fellow, Berwald Oxenstierna," said Arthur. "Sixth-year, and bloody smart guy, that one. How many OWL's did he get?" asked Arthur to Kiku.

Kiku shrugged. "Around 12, I've heard."

Peter decided to stay away from the conversation and stared outside the train's glass window. He didn't know exactly, but he knew that they had left London for miles.

Suddenly, Peter's excitement about his first-year at Hogwarts evaporated as he realized something. He had left his home, his parents, and now heading to a foreign school where all young witches and wizards trained themselves, including his family. He was scared; what if Heracles was true, that he'll not accepted in Gryffindor and dumped in other Houses? His family was all Gryffindor (with exception of his great-great-grandfather, who was in Hufflepuff). He can't stop wondering Mrs. Kirkland's face when he found out that his youngest son had been accepted to—worst of all—Slytherin.

Peter shook his head. It won't happen, he knew it. He'll accept to Gryffindor, no matter what. There's no denying it. Peter smiled slightly at his own thought. But how if he was wrong? How if he, Peter Kirkland, been accepted to Hufflepuff?

_Well… it isn't that bad, great-great-grandfather Charles was in Hufflepuff, too_, thought Peter soothingly.

How about Ravenclaw?

_Then that's prove I'm a smart guy, even better than Arthur or Carl or Roy or Mike,_ thought Peter optimistically.

Then, how about Slytherin?

_Of course not!_ Thought Peter angrily. _There's no way I'll accepted in that House! EVER!_

His thoughts were destroyed by a loud voice came from outside. "Iggy!!"

Peter turned his head and saw a boy with blond hair and a pair of sapphire eyes. He wears a frame and he grinned like stupid.

"Hi, Iggy!!" he said cheerfully, sat beside Arthur. Peter frowned. Since when Arthur being called Iggy? "Get off me, Al," grunted Arthur when that boy rounded his arm around Arthur's neck.

"Hey, hey, is that your attitude after a long, solitude summer holiday to your loyal best friend?" the boy said, grinning widely. Arthur groaned.

The boy turned his head and noticed Peter. "Hey, there!" he said cheerfully. "You must be Arthur's little bro, right?"

Hesitated, Peter nodded. "How did you know?" asked Peter curiously.

"You just like Arthur, man," he said lightly. "And anyway, no one would have the same thick eyebrows like the Kirkland's do."

"Shut up, Al," grunted Arthur. The boy grinned. "I'm Alfred F. Jones," said the boy confidently. "You're Peter, right?"

"You know it, too?" asked Peter.

"Alfred-san has a skill of Legilimency here," said Kiku before anyone could answer. Peter stared at Alfred with awesomeness. As far as he knew, Legilimency is a magic skill where one could read someone's mind, or so he told by his brothers.

The compartment soon was filled by Alfred and Peter's chatting. Peter liked Alfred at once, by the fact that he was so outgoing and funny guy.

Their conversation was broke up by the voice of the opened compartment's door. They all turned and saw the same Berwald guy stood, now wearing his Ravenclaw robes and a Prefect badge on his chest.

"We're arr'vin' soon, g't ch'nge to 'our rob's," then he closed the compartment's door and heading to the next compartment.

"Oh, he's a Prefect?" asked Peter with amazement. Arthur nodded and got up to reached his and Peter's suitcase. "Yeah, the next Head Boy or so the rumors said. Here," Arthur gave Peter his brand-new robes. Peter grinned and wore it. Arthur then gave him his wand—Mr. Kirkland put Peter's wand in suitcase, in case he lost control of it because Peter can't control his magic well—Peter reached for it excitedly and examined it.

Alfred grinned to Peter. "Ollivander's wand, I guess."

"Of course," said Arthur who just wearing his Gryffindor robes. "Do you suppose there's other wand-maker as great as Ollivander?"

"May I take a look?" asked Heracles, Peter nodded and gave Heracles his wand. Heracles stared at it sleepily. "12 and half inches, holly tree, unicorn hair… am I correct?"

Peter nodded in amazement when Heracles gave his wand back. "How did you know?"

"Heracles-san really got a hand on wands," informed Kiku, rather fondly.

Peter stared around them, they all have incredible magic skills, there's no denying it. Then he wondered whether he has a great magic skill like they do or not…

"Hogwarts!!" said Alfred cheerfully, leaning toward the window, passing the grunted Arthur. Alfred hugged Peter in one-arm and pointed outside the window. "See that, boy? That's the best magic school in the world!!"

Peter tried to look among the dark and saw dimly a big castle stood on a small island in the middle of a dark lake. Other than that, Peter can't see clearly.

Peter smiled widely.

He finally reached Hogwarts.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

… how was it, readers? Sorry if it… well, kinda' suck =_= and for your information, Carl, Roy and Mike are: Ireland, Scotland and Wales, they three in sixth-year. Most of them are in fifth-year, with some exceptions like Berwald who actually in sixth-year.

About Hanatamago… well, I know exactly that Hogwarts just allowed cats, frogs and owls to be pets... but in this case, I changed Hanatamago to a cat because I think Tino wouldn't be complete without Hanatamago X3 and I just noticed that there's no magic that could read wands… well, let's just say that Heracles had the same gift like Ollivander. Not that he's a wand-maker though… just like, you know, the Ministry officer in Harry Potter's fifth book who read people's wands... and I kinda' like the idea of Alfred could do Legilimency.

I'm still waiting for reviews, people!!


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts, Peter

**Author's note:** here it is, chapter 2. I'm so happy to know that people like my story ^^ but I think I made a mistake… most of the characters here are fourth-year, not fifth-year. I just thinking about that after I look at the first chapter.

Oh, and I forget to tell you, that I got this fanfic idea after I saw pictures of Hetalia characters sorted based on Hogwarts' Houses and then I imagined if it _really_ happen and I decided to make a fanfic based on it. Sorry if I didn't tell you earlier...

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia is rightly owned by Hidekaz Himaruya, Harry Potter rightly owned by J. K. Rowling, and I own nothing but a cat

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Peter sat nervously while the train's getting nearer to the destination. He never thought he would be this nervous, of course. He thought he would be fine, but he just couldn't deny that he was too scared.

He turned to Arthur who looked rather relaxed. "Arthur," he said slowly, Arthur turned at him, "you will be with me, right…?"

Arthur smiled sadly, and shook his head. "No, have you forgotten? The first-years will passing the lake led by Hagrid. No need to worry," he added soothingly when Peter's eyes widened in horror. "Hagrid's a good man, even if his appearance didn't say so… but I and Alfred knew him very well and he even had no nerve to hurt a baby dragon."

Arthur then realized he just made a wrong phrase. "Look," he said in a low voice to Peter, "I ever been this nervous like you, and Carl, Roy and Mike didn't help it getting better. There's nothing in the lake beside the giant squid and the merpeople and trust me, they won't harm you if Hagrid was around," he smiled and pat Peter's shoulder.

The train slower its speed, and Peter could saw the station blurry. Arthur and the others got to their feet, and Peter, hesitantly, followed them. Need some works to walk out the train because the students now filled the corridor it's hard for a small boy like Peter to move, but Arthur had grip his hand so he didn't get lost.

They walked out the train, and Peter heard a loud, harsh voice, "Firs'-years over 'ere, firs'-years..."

Peter turned around and saw a huge man, with thick black bear, holding a lantern and shouted harshly. Peter wondered whether that man was Hagrid.

"Yo, Hagrid!" called Alfred cheerfully. Hagrid turned his head toward them and beaming. "'Ey there, Al!" he said beamingly. Alfred grinned and walked to him. Arthur, Peter, Heracles, and Kiku followed him quietly from behind.

"'ave a nice 'oliday, eh?" asked Hagrid, Alfred just grinned. "Not that nice if you weren't there. You should see me, you know! When I and Mattie strolling around Diagon Alley, someone knocked us to the Knockturn Alley! Then I tried to save both of us with my hero power and—"

"So, how's your summer?" cut Arthur before Alfred could continue his 'hero tale' to everyone.

Hagrid shrugged. "Jus' takin' care of some sick unicorns," he said. "Anyway, ya mus' be Pete, rite?" he said suddenly to Peter.

Peter jumped, but he quickly recovered himself and nodded shyly. Hagrid grinned behind his bushy beards. "Well then, ya mus' come with me, lil' Pete. Go, ya four, no carriages woul' left if ya stickin' aroun' 'ere any longer."

Arthur looked hesitated for a moment, but Hagrid said, "I'll take care o' him, Arthur, don' worry." Arthur looked at Hagrid for a moment, nodded and followed his friends who had already gone to search for carriages.

Hagrid beamed at Peter. "Ya jus' like your brothers, ya know."

"Yeah, most people said that," said Peter rather nervously. His accent reminded him about that Berwald guy, but Hagrid's accent seems so ruff and more English.

After all first-years had gathered round, Hagrid led them to the lake. Peter followed in the front line, and beside him, a shivering boy with rather messy hair and a pair of dark purple eyes.

"Hey," greeted Peter cheerfully. The boy actually jumped when he heard Peter's voice. He turned and smiled weakly at him.

"H-Hi," he said with shaking voice.

Peter frowned. "Are you okay?"

The boy nodded, still shivering. "I-It's happens a l-lot… w-when I'm… n-nervous…"

Peter nodded slightly, and smiled at him. "So, what's your name? I'm Peter Kirkland," said Peter, gave him his hand.

The boy stared at Peter for a while, and accepted Peter's hand, still shivering. "R-Raivis… Galante…"

"Raivis?" said Peter, frowned. "Are you foreigner?"

The boy named Raivis smiled weakly. "Yeah… I'm… Latvian…"

Their conversation stopped when they noticed they had reached the lake. There are small boats, floating rather spookily on the dark, creepy lake. "One boat three studen's," called Hagrid to the crowd. "Excep' fo' me boat, i's jus' enoug' fo' one studen'."

Peter and Raivis hopped on the nearest boat, followed by a girl with soft green eyes and rather blank expression. She wore a dark blue ribbon at her blonde hair.

When everyone was on board, the boats suddenly moved away from the port, sailing on the black lake.

"Do you have any siblings in Hogwarts?" asked Peter to Raivis as the boat sailed slowly.

Raivis, who now not shivering as badly as he used to, nodded. "Yeah, I have two brothers there… but they're in different Houses."

"Who?" asked Peter curiously.

"My first brother, Toris, accepted in Ravenclaw along with his best mate, Feliks. While my other brother, Eduard, is in Hufflepuff," he answered. "Do you have any siblings either?"

Peter snorted. "My whole family is in Gryffindor. Well, with exception of my great-great-grandfather... and me," added Peter irritably.

Raivis frowned at him. "Why do you think so?"

Peter just shrugged. "I think I'm not capable in Gryffindor," he muttered. "Anyway, I hope I would be sort in any Houses except Slytherin."

"Why?"

"I always heard bad rumors about that House. It's too mysterious, you know. Their dorms even located in the castle dungeon, where the castle's jail used to be."

"How did you know that?"

"My brothers."

No one spoke until the boats ashore gently at the port. They three carefully jumped out the boat.

Peter looked up at the big castle and his mouth opened in awe. This castle was sure big, tall, strong and kind of mysterious. Peter, his eyes still etched to the castle, reached his camera but then realized that Arthur just put his camera in his luggage. Peter grunted.

"'Kay, everyone," called Hagrid. "F'llow me."

The first-years quickly lined behind Peter and Raivis, forced them to be in the front—again. Hagrid led them to the Entrance Hall—it even looked great for Peter, and maybe for other first-years as well. He could see from the corner of his eyes, Raivis kept staring around, smiling widely to himself.

Hagrid stopped them in front of the big, oak door. "This 's the Great 'all," said Hagrid proudly, indicating the door behind him. Peter looked closely: the big door looked like a normal door for someone like Hagrid. "Professor McGonagall will catch ya up 'ere, and I'll leave ya 'ere. Be good kids 'n wait until Professor come."

Hagrid beamed once at Peter, who smiled back, then walked to other direction.

Peter looked behind him. The first-years started to murmur something.

"I wonder what the Sorting would be?" whispered one of the first-years.

"I hope it won't be something like magic-dueling," whispered his friend.

"Of course not, we're just eleven," whispered the other one.

"Well, why not? My brother said that magic power started to grow at eleven. That's why the students been chose for the first time when they reached age eleven, right?" said the first one fiercely.

And concerns started to spread inside Peter again.

He never thought what the Sorting would be, he too much concerned about which House will he be Sorted. Not that he worried if the Sorting really about magic-dueling: he learnt a lot from Carl, Roy and Mike about dueling. But how if he fail the Sorting and then he was going back home? With his brothers eyed at him disappointedly?

Sounds of shoes tapping made Peter back to his sense and saw a tall, old woman stood in front of them. She wore a high witch hat, wearing a black robe with red borders and a pair of frameless glasses. Her expression was stony like Berwald.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, first-years," she said in a booming voice, Peter doubt that even the most behind student couldn't hear it. "My name is Minerva McGonagall, teacher of the Transfiguration. This is the best magic school in Great Britain, and in the world, I assumed you. This school was found by four greatest witches and wizards at their age: Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff.

"They had made their own Houses and their own ideology to each House. Every House had different aspect: Gryffindor with its boldness, Ravenclaw with its cleverness, Hufflepuff with its simplicity, and Slytherin with its pride," McGonagall's nose stiffed a little bit, but then she went on, "Now, you'll enter the Great Hall with me and we start the Sorting. Follow me."

McGonagall turned her back and opened the big door easily, revealing the Great Hall. Peter's mouth hanged open.

It was indeed a Great Hall, with four long tables rowed, making a quite big road in the middle of it that leading to the long table in the front of the Great Hall, where a man with long, white beard and purple robes sat in the middle of it. Candles were floating on the air. The ceiling was spectacularly looked like a bright, starry night sky.

"It's an enchantment," said the girl that shared the same boat with Peter and Raivis. "They did this so they would know what weather they'll get every day."

"You know a lot," commented Peter.

"I read it," she said and shut her mouth ever after.

Peter then looked back to front and found that McGonagall had stood beside a stool. On that stool, an old black hat with wide rip that looked like a mouth. The Great Hall fell silence then the Hat burst into song:

_Here is a story,_

_Of four best friends,_

_Who shares the same ideas and goals._

_No differences would make them sever ties,_

_They always were together._

_Gryffindor, with his boldness,_

_Slytherin, with his disciplinary,_

_Ravenclaw, with her cleverness,_

_And Hufflepuff, with her simplicity._

_Together, they make one goal:_

"_Let's make a school,_

_Where people could learn magic."_

_And so they did it._

_But their different aspects,_

_Will slowly bring them to an end._

_Gryffindor said,_

"_The braveness of a man,_

_Is the most important thing in life."_

_Slytherin said,_

"_The purest of blood,_

_Is the basic thing for wizard-kind."_

_Ravenclaw said,_

"_A man is nothing,_

_Without his brain and knowledge."_

_Hufflepuff said,_

"_All people were the same,_

_No need to differ them."_

_And so they separated,_

_They made their own House,_

_Accepted only them who their favor._

_But then Slytherin apart,_

_Leaving the Founder Four,_

_To become only Founder Three._

_But Gryffindor had made me,_

_He entered his thought and his friends',_

_So I can choose which one you reserve._

_Put me on your head,_

_Let me see your inside,_

_And decide are you worthy or not._

_Now let's the Sorting begin."_

The Hat stopped dead, and the whole Great Hall broke into applause, including Peter and other first-years. He looked by his side-eye to the Gryffindor table and saw his brothers grouping, grinning at him.

McGonagall opened a long parchment then said loudly, "Abraham, Nicole."

A girl with dark, long hair, trembling from head to foot, slowly walked toward McGonagall and sat on the tool. McGonagall put the Hat on her head and then the Hat shouted, _"Ravenclaw!"_

The Ravenclaws cheered as Nicole Abraham ran toward their table, and some of them greeted and congratulated her cheerfully.

McGonagall checked the parchment again, "Alexander, Evan."

A boy with dark brown hair, with a pair of dark green eyes, sat on the stool. The moment the Hat touched his head, the Hat had shouted loudly, "_Slytherin!"_ and the Slytherins applause loudly.

After some names, they had finally reached 'G'. McGonagall called, "Galante, Raivis."

Raivis quickly shivered and bit his lips as he proceeded to McGonagall. He almost slipped when he tried to climb the stair but managed to take over it. He sat on the stool, hand grabbed the stool so tightly when the Hat just touched his head. The Hat considered for a moment, then shouted, _"Slytherin!"_

The Slytherins gone back to applause when Raivis proceeded toward them. He smiled weakly at Peter before he walked toward the Slytherin's table.

Peter watched as Raivis sat in the Slytherin's table, been cheered by others. He then felt a strange urge to join him. Peter shook his head slowly and turned his head toward McGonagall.

"Kirkland, Peter," called McGonagall after a girl named Marianne Joseph had been sorted to Ravenclaw. Peter straightened his back, fists clenched tightly until it felt hurt on his palms and walked toward McGonagall.

He sat on the stool, and McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on his head.

"Ah," said the Sorting Hat in a booming voice. Peter jumped; it never said a word in other people's sorting...

"Yes, my boy. I, apparently, just can talk to people that wear me in this occasion," said the Hat.

"So you can read minds?" whispered Peter.

"I see through your head, young boy," the Hat said, "so I can see which one you are most worthy for… let's see… brain, you got it. Simplicity, high self-confidence, and braveness…"

Peter doubted whether he really got that braveness.

"Could you just decide it quickly?" said Peter.

"Ah, my boy, you're the first one who confront me like that," said the Hat. "But I can't decide it quickly, because you're like others Kirkland's family... well, better be… _Gryffindor!_"

Applause cheered from Gryffindor's table as Peter gave back the Hat to McGonagall and ran toward his brother. He sat between Carl and Arthur, smiling widely.

"Good job there, fella'!" said Carl, ruffling Peter's hair.

"See? I told you he would get here," said Arthur, grinning to Heracles who sat across him.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, Pete," said Mike, smiling across him. "You'll make good friends in Gryffindor, I bet you will."

"Wanna bet when will lil' Pete got his first detention?" said Roy, grinning toward his brothers. Carl and Mike enthusiastically nodded, but Arthur said, "Why you make your own brother as a bet?"

"Because if we bet when will that crazy Ivan officially became his crazy sister Natasha's boyfriend, it definitely not," said Roy calmly as he took out a Galleon. "And if we bet when will Berwald got a 'D' on his paperwork, it's one of doomsday's signs."

Carl took out a Galleon and seven Sickles, while Mike took out a Galleon and two Sickles. "I bet he'll get his first detention this week," said Carl, grinning toward Peter. Peter responded him with a slight smile and turned to see the Sorting. A boy just walked toward the Hufflepuff table as he turned.

"Two weeks after today," said Roy.

"A month after today," said Mike confidently.

"Whoa, Mikey, that's too long!" said Carl with childish disbelieve. "Do you want our dear Peter turned to our horrid Arthur?"

"Watch your mouth there, bloody git," muttered Arthur.

Peter laughed and then turned back to the Sorting. The Sorting now had reached 'M'.

"Let me introduce you to your new community, Pete," said Carl cheerfully. "That's Alfred F. Jones, Heracles Karpusi, Honda Kiku and Vash Zwingli, all fourth-years and Arthur's classmates. You see that pretty girl over there? That's Kiku's lil' sis, Meimei, third-year. Meimei and Vash joined the Quidditch team as Beaters. Don't trick by their postures, they're rude Beaters, even ruder than Slytherin's Beaters. Anyway, that one is Mike, Roy, and my classmate, Charles Vashton. He's a good guy, mind you, and he's the new Prefect—I hope he won't be like other bloody Prefects…"

Carl then explained almost the whole Gryffindor's students. Some of them waved their hand toward Peter, some of them just smiled and nodded politely. As Carl finished, the Sorting had finally reached 'Z'.

"Zwingli, Lillian," McGonagall called. Then Peter just realized, Lillian and that Vash guy looked almost the same.

Lillian looked as blankly as before, but now a little hopeful. McGonagall put the Hat on her blond head and the Hat shouted, _"Gryffindor!"_

Peter and other Gryffindors cheered as Lillian joined them, sat beside Vash. A small, sweet smiled appeared on her face.

"So, Dumbledore will start his usual speech before the term's start," commented Arthur, looked at the old man with long beard that sat in the middle of the staff table.

"Not yet, feast comes first," said Alfred, grinning widely (since when he butt in?).

Then Dumbledore stood, and the Great Hall suddenly silence. He smiled wisely, and stretched out his hands like he wanted to hug the whole Hall. "To our first-years," he said in a booming voice (Peter started to think, maybe all teachers in Hogwarts had booming voice), "Welcome! To our old-hands, welcome back! But I know perfectly you can't wait anymore, so all I could say is, tic tac!"

The Great Hall laughed and turned to erupt happiness as foods suddenly appeared from nowhere. Peter's mouth opened widely as he saw different foods on the table; meat-pie, fish and chips, chickens. He could grabbed it all just by one hand.

"Where all of these come from?" asked Peter amazedly, grabbing a chicken and tear it up by his teeth.

Alfred was the one who answered. "Thre' khitchen," he mumbled with full mouth. "Irt's nir thre Haffrepuf's dorms… _gulp…_ and it's operated by house-elves."

"So there are house-elves in Hogwarts?" said Peter.

"Hogwarts got the biggest house-elves rated in Britain, you know," said a transparent head on the table. Wait, _a head on the table?_

Peter almost yelped in surprise if the ghost didn't appear himself. He was a castle's officer, Peter could say by a look of his uniform. His face was so friendly even if he was transparent.

"Hey, Nick!" said Roy, grinning widely. "You almost surprise lil' Pete, you know!"

"Stop calling me that," grunted Peter. Roy grinned.

The ghost turned to Peter. "Ah, another Kirkland?" he said in a friendly voice. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Nicholas de-Mimsy Poppington, but you can call me Nick for short."

"Or Nearly-Headless Nick," whispered Arthur.

"Why Nearly-Headless?" said Peter, a little too loudly.

Nick looked a little taken aback. "Because I'm not that head_less_… my head still connected to my neck, look..."

Nick pulled his head and then showed them all the content of his neck. Peter dropped his chicken bone and felt a strong urge to throw up.

"Stop that, Nick!" said Vash disgustingly.

"My apologizes, Vash," said Nick regretfully when he saw both Peter and Lillian looked like they will throw up in any second. "So, you now understand why I was called Nearly-Headless, don't you?"

"Yeah," said Peter slowly. Lillian just nodded.

After the appetizer, there come the main dishes. Peter, who quickly forgot his disgust feeling when he saw Nick's inside, start to take foods so much like Alfred. Some, like Heracles and Kiku, ate slowly, but maybe because Kiku was such an old-fashioned guy and Heracles was so easy-going.

Peter smiled as he observed his surrounding.

The starry sky looked like it was smiling warmly to him, saying, "welcome to Hogwarts, Peter."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Thre' khitchen = the kitchen

Irt's nir thre Haffrepuf's dorms = It's near the Hufflepuff dorms. I make a translation in case you didn't understand what Alfred was mumbling about (and maybe for Berwald, too, because my friend didn't understand what he said...)

Ah… hope you enjoy it, people… and sorry if the Sorting Hat song wasn't that great... and I skip Dumbledore's usual speech because I think it was too long and I don't know what to write. And I quite don't understand about Hagrid's accent so I made it like that =_= oh well...

Reviews, please?


	3. The Mystery's Appearances

Hi, people. Welcome to chapter 3. First of all, thanks for your reviews ^^ I appreciate it a lot.

Let's start our little tour in the world of magic!!

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia and Harry Potter aren't mine

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_It was dark. So dark he can't see a thing. But he kept walking, his feet kept moving, and his heartbeats started to speeding up as he walked as far as he could._

_It was so silence with exception of his rapid steps and his breath. He kept running until he felt a cold wind swept passed him. He stopped abruptly and moved backward._

"_N-No! Please… please don't hurt me!" he pleaded, but no response._

"_You've seen the forbidden," said a soft voice. "We can't let strangers see the forbidden."_

"_I-I swear it was an accident!" he said, kept moving backward but he sure the creature also approaching him. "I-I just want to go out and… and…"_

"_The curiosity brings you to a wrong way, boy," said a man voice from behind. He turned back but sees nothing. The darkness had completely covered them. "Shall we do this quickly and less pain or we should do this in hard way?"_

_A voice giggled._

"_W-What do you mean?!" he shouted, but then two big hands had grabbed him. And his screams were muffled._

Peter woke abruptly.

His head was ached and felt so heavy. Peter glanced and saw that he was still in his dorm, and that it was still late at night.

Peter sat down on his four-poster bed and glanced around. Other students still asleep, no doubt about it.

Peter sighed and laid his back and stared at the dark ceiling. The dream—well, nightmare, for sure—was so real. He even sure it wasn't a normal dream, like he just watched it lively, straight from the place... and Peter sure it was real.

He covered his face with his blanket, not dare to look up until he shut his eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Peter yawned widely. He was on his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Last night's nightmare made him couldn't sleep well at all.

He entered the Great Hall—today was shiny with a little cloud—and sat on the Gryffindor table, reaching for foods with no enthusiasm.

"Yo, lil' bro," said Carl suddenly from behind his back. "Don't wandering around without us, you'll get lost."

"I'm fine, I've remembered this castle well," said Peter, munching his bacon. That's quite true, the Gryffindor prefects had showed him the shortest way to get inside the class and to the dorm last night.

"Yo, bro, you're not looking well today," said Roy, who had following Carl. "Are you afraid or something?"

"No," said Peter sulkily, slightly feeling annoyed by his brothers. "Just stop acting like I'm a five-year-old boy, would you?"

"But you still need our guidance, lil' Pete," said Mike suddenly. "And you don't seems to have enough sleep," he continued as Peter yawned widely.

Peter didn't answer him. He kept eating his bacons.

He surely couldn't tell his brothers or anyone about his strange dream last night. Carl, Mike and Roy would say that it's just a dream, perhaps Arthur would believe him and try to find out, but not much. While he still had no friends yet in the school…

"_Wait..."_ he thought, pausing his breakfast, _"I _do_ have a friend!"_

He glanced to the Slytherin's table, and saw Raivis also had his breakfast, alone. Then a towering boy came to him, and that time Raivis shivered like he used to be when that boy sat beside him, smiling in a childish way.

"Who's that?" asked Peter, pointed at the towering boy.

Mike was the one who answered. "Ivan Braginsky, a bloke from Slytherin. He's the heir of the Braginsky family."

Peter stared at Mike disbelievingly. "You mean, _that_ Braginsky? He…" Peter stared at Ivan with mouth opened. "He was the son of the _Minister of Magic?_"

Mike nodded.

Peter mouth opened wider.

"And he likes to make people as his so-called _followers_," mocked Roy. "But his only weaknesses are his sisters and sunflowers. Oh, and water faucet."

"Water faucet?" replayed Peter, Mike, and Carl in unison.

Roy nodded carelessly, drinking his pumpkin juice. "Yeah, I saw him staring excitedly to the water faucet in the toilet. Don't know why," Roy shrugged and put the empty glass on the table.

"You didn't tell us," said Carl, frowning.

"Sorry, I forgot," said Roy carelessly. "Anyway, when I want to tell you, you said _shut up_, right?"

"That's because I'm not in a good mood," said Carl sulkily.

Then Peter continued his breakfast when McGonagall shares his new schedule. Peter checked his own schedule: Double Transfiguration with Ravenclaw, Herbology with Slytherin, Double History of Magic with Slytherin again and Potions with Hufflepuff.

Peter just put his new schedule inside his bag when Arthur, along with Alfred, Vash and Lillian, joined them.

"Where have you been?" asked Peter curiously.

"Waking Alfred up," muttered Arthur sulkily, taking some eggs and stuffed it inside his mouth.

"Aw, so sweet…" flirted Carl, grinning. Arthur threw a handkerchief to his face and started eating his breakfast again.

"I wonder what Professor McGonagall would teach us in Transfiguration," said Lillian, staring at her new schedule.

"Just some simple spells," said Vash reassuringly. "And it would be piece of cake for someone like you," he smiled encouragingly toward Lillian. Lillian blushed a little and nodded.

"Anyway, look what we've got," said Alfred, handing his schedule toward Vash. Vash grabbed it—didn't bother to check his own—and read it carefully, then groaned.

"Great, Double Potions with Slytherin and Double History of Magic with Hufflepuff," he said, hand the schedule back to Alfred. "The only thing that can cheer me up just Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"Well," said Carl, clapped his hands. "Can't hanging here all times, we've got business to do, right?" he grinned at Mike and Roy, who grinned back.

They got up and heading toward the door. Mike ruffled Peter's hair before he joined his other brothers.

Peter turned back to his breakfast when he notices Alfred eyeing him, not with his usual joyful stare, but kind of… suspicious and curious.

"W-What…?" asked Peter, looked taken aback.

Alfred still eyeing him, then he turned to Arthur. "Geez, Arthur! Do you give Peter Occlumency lesson last night?"

"W-What is Occlu—" Peter asked, but Arthur had crossed his words. "Of course not, bloody git. No one could master Occlumency in just one night."

"But then, why I can't read his mind?" asked Alfred fiercely, clearly disappointed that he couldn't read Peter's mind.

The words were welcomed by silence among them.

"You _what?_" asked Arthur disbelievingly. He turned quickly from Alfred to Peter.

"I-can't-read-his-mind," said Alfred slowly.

Arthur stared at Alfred. "Your Legilimency is working now, right?"

"I worked my Legilimency every day!" said Alfred. "I just can't read the teachers' mind—especially Dumbledore and Snape—but no students could block their mind from me! With exception of him…"

They both looked at Peter, who now had nothing to wish but curl under the table so Alfred and Arthur won't see him.

"Maybe you're tired," said Arthur, his voice became sooth. "You slept at 3, and there's no doubt you lost your concentration. You want to skip a lesson?"

Alfred and Peter—Vash also included—stared at Arthur. Someone as strict as Arthur suggest Alfred to skip a lesson?

"No, I'm fine," said Alfred, recovering from his shock. "Anyway, Pete, don't you want to go to your class now?" he asked abruptly. Peter nodded rather quickly.

"I think I'll go now," said Peter in a slow voice. "Do you want to join me, Lillian?" he asked rather mindlessly to Lillian. She looked up, and nodded a little. "I'll see you in lunch, brother," said Lillian to Vash. He nodded a little.

Lillian and Peter stood up, Lillian waved a little toward Alfred and Arthur but Peter kept staring front, blankly. The fact that Alfred couldn't read his mind was quite relief, but it disturbed his mind so hard.

Why can't Alfred read his mind? He did in the train yesterday, so why can't he today? Is something wrong with Alfred or with him?

"Peter, watch out…" he heard Lillian's voice distant away. He didn't react but quickly come back to earth when his little body hit the wall.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I'm sorry if this chapter seems too shady /o\ please don't curse me~

My, I still can't believe I make Ivan as the Minister of Magic's son... but that's make him as a powerful student among the community XD I don't know where I got that idea, I just want to make Ivan as an ordinary nobleman's son but I made him as Minister of Magic's son. Oh well...

Reviews… please…?


	4. Dude, It's Been Dull!

**Author's note: **sorry for updating late!!It took a while for me to make this chapter 4, so I hope you enjoy it~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Peter still rubbed his forehead when he sat in Transfiguration's class. Hitting a marble wall and get watched by whole Great Hall—especially your brothers—is definitely not a healthy activity, and if you fell, make sure you hide yourself good enough for the next few days.

"Good morning, class," said a stern voice. Peter looked up and saw McGonagall had already stood in front of the class. "As you have known, my name is Professor McGonagall and I am your Transfiguration teacher here.

"Before we start, I would like to explain about how important Transfiguration is," said McGonagall in somewhat business-like tone. "Transfiguration is an important branch of magic. Many jobs applied Transfiguration, and if I may say, this subject is really hard if you do this unwillingly, so I want you to take this subject seriously, especially if you aimed for a high-rank job such as Obliviator or perhaps, Auror."

"Now, I would like you to open your _Guide to Transfiguration _book by Miranda Goshawk, page 3. Read the instruction and after you've done, we'll practice the simple spell first."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Dude, it's been dull!" said Peter sulkily after the bell rang and he went out the class with Lillian. "I can't understand what's McGonagall was trying to say!"

"Just because you blew up a mouse doesn't mean the lesson is dull," replied Lillian.

Peter forced himself to calm down.

"Right now we should go to the Herbology class," said Lillian, checking her schedule. "It's in the Green House one."

"Hey, it's with the Slytherins, right?" said Peter, suddenly turned excited.

Lillian stared at him. "Why you're so enthusiast with having a lesson with Slytherin's students? I heard that you don't want to be with them, right?"

"Uh, well, is it wrong?" said Peter defensively. "I mean… not all Slytherins are bad, right?"

Lillian just nodded slightly and headed toward the Green House with her friends.

Wait, Lillian's friends?

Peter looked closely and indeed, Lillian was surrounded by two-three girls at her age (well, it was really obvious…) and maybe this is the first time Peter saw her smiled to other people than her brother.

He sighed. Even Lillian had make friends that easy in just a day after their arrival, while Peter just getting along with one Slytherin boy and they're not that close. _"Oh well,"_ thought Peter, a little desperately. _"We can be good friends as times pass by. He'll definitely show up now…"_

"Hey, Peter!" called a voice from his back.

Peter turned, and grinned widely. _"See? I never wrong."_

"Yo there, Raivis!" he said cheerfully as Raivis walked beside him. "How's your first lesson, eh?"

"Not that bad," he said, smiling slightly. "We're having Charms lately and Professor Flitwick told us how to make things fly. You know, a spell sounds _Wingardium Leviosa…_"

"Is it as hard as it sound?"

"Well, no if you listen to the instruction carefully. I managed to do it in my third try."

"Cool," Peter grinned. "Who's our Herbology teacher?"

Raivis shrugged. "I heard from I-Ivan—" (Raivis shivered when he said Ivan) "—it's a woman named Professor Sprout, she's also the Head of Hufflepuff."

"I hope she's good," said Peter when they walked out the castle to the Green House. "I've had enough with McGonagall."

They kept chattering until they reached the Green House one. Raivis joined his fellow Slytherins while Peter back with Lillian (and some of her sickly giggling friends).

"Welcome, first-years!" said a woman with a green witch dress happily. "My name is Professor Sprout, and I'm here to teach you Herbology. Now, kids, we won't using books so much because we focusing on practice and identifying, but there's no denying that you need the book, of course. Now, I want you to examine the plants in front of you, you must identified their names, their behaviors, and their uses to humans' life..."

Peter groaned under his breath. His first day would be a boring day.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Don't-say-it's-another-dull-lesson," said Lillian warningly when they walked out the Green House. Peter, all thanks to his clumsiness, got a small bite from a poisonous Fanged Tentaculla and broke a pot of Mandrake, making Gryffindor lost at least 10 points and get small cuts all the way. "It's your fault you get bit and make our House lost 10 points," she continued.

"Yeah, thanks to me," said Peter sarcastically. "Show me some sympathy, would you?"

"You don't need sympathy," said Lillian.

"Yeah, if Vash shared the same faith like me you would cry like a soap opera artist all night," mocked Peter, which gave him another small bruise on his head.

They headed toward the Great Hall for lunch, and they found their brothers gathered—again. Peter was glad when he saw Vash also looked hurt.

"Brother? What's wrong?" asked Lillian quickly, suddenly appeared beside Vash (Peter quickly looked beside him, and no, Lillian's not there).

"Nothing," said Vash, rubbing his head with a bag of ice. "Just… a little accident in class."

"You should be more careful, Brother," said Lillian worryingly. She glanced for a moment toward Peter, who grinned in a way like this: _"ha, what did I tell you."_

Peter sat near Vash and reached for chickens and ate it.

"How's your first day, Peter-kun?" asked Kiku who sat across him.

Peter shrugged. "Just sorta' thing." He's not in the mood to talking his bad first day. Kiku then continued his chattering with the sleepy Heracles.

He looked up and noticed that Alfred eyeing him—again—like he used to in the morning.

"I know," he said suddenly. "It happened to me in my first Herbology lesson, too. You're not alone, buddy."

"What?" said Peter confusedly, stared at Alfred.

"You've been bitten by a Fanged Tentaculla and broke a Mandrake's pot and make Gryffindor lost 10 points," said Alfred, nodded a little. "I'm worst than that, Gryffindor even lost 20 points because of me and Arthur kept scolding me afterward."

"How did you know that? Did someone tell you?" asked Peter, frowning.

"You forgot I have Legilimency?" said Alfred.

"But it didn't work for me this morning, remember?" said Peter.

Alfred's jaw dropped.

"Yeah, I can read your mind again!" he said cheerfully. "Arthur's right, maybe I just get tired after those whole things…"

They both grinned, glad that everything turns back to normal.

But Alfred's grin faded slowly.

"But… I can still read Arthur's mind when I can't read yours…" he said slowly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay, I ended up it here because I have no idea what to write again. And I quite forgot about the name of that plant—that Fanged Tentaculla—if you know what the correct name is, tell me, please, da? I'm too lazy to check it myself *sweating bullet*

Reviews, please…?


End file.
